


Black Coffee and a Scone

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Phryne's very first customer turns out to be Jack Robinson - the new DI in town. Will he become a regular?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 112
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 3





	Black Coffee and a Scone

**Author's Note:**

> MFMM FlashFic prompt "Modern AU - Phryne owns a coffee shop and Jack likes more than just her coffee"

Phryne anxiously paced behind the counter, twirling her apron strings around her fingers.

“Miss. Fretting about it isn’t going to bring people in.”

“Of course not. I know that.” She smiled and leaned on the counter. Today was Opening Day of Melbourne’s newest coffee shop, and not a soul had walked through the door yet. 

“It’s only been half an hour. It’s still early.”

“You’re right, Dot. What would I do without you?” 

“I am going to go check on that last batch of muffins.”

“Okay. Thank you!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breathーthe smell of coffee always calmed her. 

The sound of the bell above the door caused her eyes to pop open, and she was greeted by a ruggedly handsome face smiling at her.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

It took her a second to realize he was talking about the fact that her eyes had been closed. “No! I wasー” Rarely finding herself speechless, she laughed nervously and pushed some hair behind her ear. 

“Good morning.” She tried again. “Can I get you some coffee? A scone maybe?”

“Sure. I’ll take a large black coffee.”

“Coming right up.” The order didn’t surprise herーhe looked like a no frills kind of guy. She didn’t recognize him, and his accent was slightly further north.

“Are you new in town?”

“I am! Just transferred down here.”

“And what do you do?” He was dressed in nice slacks, and a white dress shirt, and brown loafers. Her eyes strayed to his slightly unruly curls.  _ Nice hair _ .

“Sorry. Should have introduced myself. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.” 

He held out his hand, and she shook it.

“Phryne Fisher. Owner of this fine establishment.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

She carefully snapped a lid on the cup. “Would you like anything else?”

“Did you mention scones?”

His lips turned up slightly at the corner and a twinkle lit up his face.

“I did.”

“I’ll take one of those as well.”

She bagged up the scone and slid it along with the coffee across the counter.

He handed her some cash, “Keep the change.”

“Thank you. Have a good day!”

The bell rang again and she watched him sprint across the street.

“Who was that?”

She jumped at the voice beside her.

“Apparently, we have a new Detective Inspector. ”

“He’s cute!”

Pryne watched as Dot’s eyebrows rose suggestively.

“Yes.”

The rest of the day picked up, and Pryne’s fears of her passion crumbling around her began to dwindle. Her mind did keep jumping back to the handsome Inspector and specifically to his disarming smile. She really hoped he enjoyed his black coffee and scone. Maybe he would be back

~ * ~ * ~

DI Robinson had spent most of the day at this desk catching up on open cases and getting to know the constables and other inspectors. He was glad he had decided on the coffee because the burnt sludge he could smell from his desk was definitely not something he wanted to try. He hadn’t intended to stop and get coffee this morning, he usually just drank whatever swill was available at the station. However, he had been walking by and saw her through the window. Short black hair, slightly curled, red lips, hands spread out on the counter, and eyes closed. 

She had intrigued himーher piercing blue eyes and nervous laugh stuck with him all day. His previous trepidations concerning this move had disappeared with a flash of her smile. Phryne Fisher. God, he hoped she was single!

~ * ~ * ~

As Phryne finished prepping the coffee and display cases the next day, she tried to stop the butterflies that had started fluttering around her stomach. She was like a schoolgirl.  _ You’ve seen him one time, Phryne. Get a hold of yourself! _ But when she heard the bell ring, she couldn’t keep her breath from catching in her throat.

“Good morning, Inspector Robinson.” She walked around to the back of the counter and felt his eyes follow her. 

“Please, call me Jack.”

“Alright. Jack. How was the coffee?”

“It was excellent. As was the scone. Just as good as my mother’s.”

“I will take that as high praise. Thank you. Though the credit goes to Dot, my baker. That’s her specialty.”

“And what is your specialty?” 

Again with the butterflies. Had it really been that long since a man had paid her any attention? It really was her own faultーalways caught up in getting the business going. 

“The coffee.”

“Well, I will take one large black coffee and a scone, please.”

“Coming right up.”

~ * ~ * ~

Oh, he was in trouble. Getting ready this morning, he had somehow managed to convince himself that he had not fallen head over heels in love with the owner of a coffee shop after one meetingーthat she wasn’t the most adorable creature he had ever seen. But standing at the counter watching her pour his coffee and wrap up his scone, he knew he was a goner. Oh and the view of her backside in those tight jeans didn’t hurt. 

The bell rang behind him, and a line was starting to form. 

“Thank you, Miss Fisher.”

“Call me Phryne. Please.”

“Alright. Phryne. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~ * ~ * ~

He was true to his word. His ritual continued every day that week. At exactly 6:30 every morning he would walk through the door, a smile on his face, and an “I’ll see you tomorrow” called over his shoulder as he left. It was a wonderful start to her day. 

Then, one day as she was cleaning up in the back room, she heard Dot call to her.

“‘Black coffee and a scone’ is here.”

“What?”

“He’s out front asking for you.”

“I can’t go out there! Look at me.” Her apron was covered in flourーas was her face probably.

Dot undid the knot of the apron at her back as she pushed her toward the front of the cafe. “Go talk to him.”

Phryne did her best to wipe away any stray powder and fix her disheveled hair as she walked through the door.

“Jack! This isn’t your usual time.” He looked a little more casual, dressed in jeans and a sweater. She took a deep breath.  _ Damn, he looks good in jeans. _

~ * ~ * ~

He watched her shuffle out of the back room, hair falling out of it’s updo, and a smudge of flour across her cheek. His heart was beating so fast. He hadn’t thought about the fact that she would be cleaning up and trying to close.

“I am just now realizing this might be a bad idea. You’re probably busy.”

“No. It’s fine. I’ve got it covered!” He heard Dot’s voice come from the other side of the door and he had to smile. “She’s free!” 

He watched Phryne blush as she let out a nervous laugh. “How can I help you?”

Why not go for it. “I was wondering if you would be free for dinner. It’s Saturday night. I’m new in town. Thought you might show me the best place for a good meal. Maybe a dance.” Why was he so nervous? No one liked to put themselves out there even if they were sure the feeling was mutual. Well...pretty sure. He tried to gauge her reaction, but she was hard to read.

When she still hadn’t answered, he decided to back out. “I didn’t mean to imposeー”

“I would love to! I know the perfect place.” 

He nodded. “Awesome.” 

“Let me get my jacket.” 

She was only gone a moment and returned jacket in hand. As she came closer, he couldn’t help but reach up and wipe the white streak off her cheek. 

At her questioning expression, he whispered, “Flour.”

Her eyes went wide and the blush came back.

“It’s all gone.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, he looked over at her and offered her his arm. “Which direction?”

With a flutter of her eyelashes, and a smile on her red lips, she placed her hand around his arm, and pulled him to the right. “Follow me.”

Yup. He was a goner.


End file.
